Ludens (song)
Electronic rock Electronicore | length = 4:38 | album = Death Stranding: Timefall BMTH7* | track = 6 | prev = "Meanwhile... In Genova" | next = "Born In The Slumber" }} "Ludens" is a song by English rock band . It is the sixth track of Death Stranding: Timefall. Lyrics Some resist the future, some refuse the past Either way, it's messed up if we can't unplug the fact That a world covered in cables was never wired to last So don't act so surprised when the program starts to crash (How do I) Form a connection when we can't even shake hands? You're like the phantom greeting me We plot in the shadows, hang out in the gallows Stuck in a loop for eternity Do you know why the flowers never bloom? Will you retry or let the pain resume? I need a new leader, we need a new Luden (A new Luden, new Luden, yeah) So come outside, it's time to see the tide It's out of sight, but never out of mind I need a new leader, we need a new Luden Sticks and stones may break my bones, but soon the sting will pass But names can dig so many graves you won't know where to stand And I don't feel secure no more unless I'm being followed And the only way to hide myself is to give 'em one hell of a show (How do I) Form a connection when we can't even shake hands? You're like the phantom greeting me We plot in the shadows, hang out in the gallows Stuck in a loop for eternity Do you know why the flowers never bloom? Will you retry or let the pain resume? I need a new leader, we need a new Luden (A new Luden, new Luden, yeah) So come outside, it's time to see the tide It's out of sight, but never out of mind I need a new leader, we need a new Luden A new Luden, new Luden, yeah A new Luden, new Luden, yeah A new Luden, new Luden, yeah A new Luden, new Luden, yeah Yeah Alright, you call this a connection? You call this a connection? You call this a connection? (Okay) You call this a connection? Oh, give me a break Oh, give me a break Oh, give me a break (Okay) Ugh, oh Do you know why the flowers never bloom? Will you retry or let the pain resume? I need a new leader, we need a new Luden (A new Luden, new Luden, yeah) So come outside, it's time to see the tide It's out of sight, but never out of mind I need a new leader, we need a new Luden A new Luden, new Luden, yeah A new Luden, new Luden, yeah A new Luden, new Luden, yeah A new Luden, new Luden, yeah Do you know why the flowers never bloom? Will you retry or let the pain resume? I need a new leader, we need a new Luden Video Bring Me The Horizon - Ludens (Lyric Video) Category:Songs